A Husband AND Potions Master? What Am I To Do?
by Scream.Me.A.Love.Song
Summary: Delia Malfoy is engaged to Severus Snape under her father's wishes. When Harry Potter finds out, problems are likely to occur! Better than summary. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, except for Delia. I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. **_

_Author's note: I kind of hit a wall on the "Another Monster Under The Bed" fanfic. Review and tell me how you like this Harry Potter fanfic. Also, send me messages and tell me how I can end, or alter, the "AMUTB" fanfic. Enjoy!_

Severus Snape watched as all of his students filed into the classroom. Last of the group was Delia Malfoy, Draco's twin sister. Her platinum blonde hair and grey eyes made sure that everyone knew that she was the Queen of Slytherin. And, being in the pureblood family that she was, the Dark Lord decided, along with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy that she and Severus should marry. Severus shuddered. It wasn't that he didn't like Delia; on the contrary, he was smitten. The main problem was was that she was one of his _students_. As if she knew that he was thinking about her, she looked at him. Severus had the strange feeling to smile at his fiancé slash student. She sat next to her brother and crossed her pantyhose-covered legs. Severus noticed Harry Potter sit down and glare at Draco.

Draco smirked at Harry. Delia smacked Draco's shoulder and pointed toward Severus. The Potions Master sighed and flicked his wand, causing the instructions for the potion to appear on the blackboard behind him. "The instructions are on the board. You have an hour to concoct this potion." He said, sitting back down.

Delia got started. "Don't you think it's an unfair advantage that the two of us are partners?" Delia asked Draco. "Why do you say that, my beautiful twin?" Draco asked. "I'm just saying since we're both excellent in Potions. And that Snape favors us." Delia commented adding slug guts into the cauldron. Draco chuckled. "And what is so funny, my dear brother?" Delia asked, her icy grey eyes shooting at him. "We'll have to discuss this after class, seeing as we're surrounded by people who don't know." Draco said. Delia's eyes widened. "Don't you dare mention my current situation." She hissed. Draco looked down. "You should be honored, Delia." He said lowly. "I didn't say that I wasn't honored. I just think it's wrong." She said.

"So, you think our father is wrong?" Draco asked. "It's not that, Draco. It is the fact that he's been in my life since I was a baby. How can I lay down with a man who has probably changed my shitty diapers once?" Delia whispered, causing Draco to burst out laughing. "Is there something funny, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked, looking at him.

"Yes, sir, there is." Draco chuckled. "And what would that be?" Snape asked. "I'm not at liberty to say, Professor." Draco said when Delia punched him on the arm. Snape glanced at Delia and said, "Miss Malfoy, I will need to see you after class."

She could hear the Golden Trio sniggering, which pissed her off. "And what, _Professor_, did I fucking do?" She snapped at her fiancé. Snape glared at her. She looked back at him, nonplussed. Did he really think that she was scared of him? "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom, Miss Malfoy." Snape growled. She held back a moan. He was so sexy when he growled like that. "I'm sorry, sir, but you want to see me after class, and I haven't even done anything wrong." She said, her eyes widening in fake innocence. She could tell that he could see right through that. "Nevertheless, I will need to see you after class." He said with a look that meant _this discussion is over._ She snorted. "Whatever you say, captain." She retorted. Snape glared at her and soon, the bell rang. "I will need you to bring a vial of your potions up to my desk." Snape said. Delia sat back and slowly poured her potion into a vial. As soon as everyone, except for Draco, walked out, Delia stood up and walked up to Severus, glancing at Draco and saying, "I will see you in the common room, brother."

Draco nodded and walked out. Delia handed Severus the vial. "You wanted to see me, _dear?_" She said, sitting on his desk. "Delia, please. Not at school." He said. "I don't want this just as much as you do." She said. "I didn't even get a ring out of it." She added, laughing at her little joke. "I'm sorry, Delia." Severus said, looking down. "For what, Severus?" She asked, glancing at him. "I will get you a ring as soon as I can." He muttered. "Severus, I was kidding." She said softly, touching his hand. He looked at her. "You have no idea how badly I want to make you happy." He said.

"Severus…" She started. "Listen, I know this is weird for you. It's weird for me, too. But--"

"Stop. I know that they want it this way. I'm shocked that Father wants this, even though you're not a pureblood." She interrupted. "I can't help--"

"I know you can't. And you know I have no problem with the fact that you're a half-blood. Severus, I'm very fond of you." She said, looking away. She was never good at talking about her feelings. "I'm fond of you as well, Delia." Severus said. She looked at him. "Well, I should probably go before Draco thinks we're screwing." She said, hopping off of the desk.

"I'm going to have to give you detention, Delia." Severus said suddenly. "And why is that?" Delia asked, stopping and turning around. "I can't let your classmates think that you can curse at me and not get punished for it." He said. Delia grinned. "When is my detention, _Professor_?" She asked. "Eight o'clock tonight." He said. She smiled wider. "See you then." She said turning around and walking out of the classroom. Detention with her fiancé wasn't such a bad thing. She just hoped that it was the two of them so that she could talk to him without the whole _professor_ and _sir_ thing. It really bugged her having to talk to the man she was supposed to marry like that. It made her feel inferior. She couldn't stand it. She soon stopped at the entrance to the common room and said the password. The portrait swung open and she walked through.

Draco was sitting in front of the fire. "How did it go?" He asked, turning to look at her. She sat next to him. "He gave me detention for eight tonight." She said, shrugging nonchalantly. Draco chuckled. "Well, he has to make a point, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I guess he does." She said and gazed into the fire. Something in her gut was saying that she loved this man, but was that just the fact that she was going to marry him? "Do you?" Draco asked. She looked at him, confused. "Do I what?" She asked. "Do you love him?" He asked. "Will you stay out of my head?!" She yelled. He laughed. "Well, do you?" He asked after they had finished laughing. "I don't know. I'm fond of him, yes, but I have no idea on whether or not I love him." She said.

"Is Severus someone you could spend the rest of your life with?" Draco asked. "I don't really have a choice on that, now do I?" She said, grinning at him. "No, you don't, but let's just say you do. Could you spend the rest of your life with Severus Snape?" He asked.

She thought about it for what seemed like hours. Could she spend the rest of her life with Severus Snape? A man who was madly in love with Lily Evans? A Death Eater? Could she bear being the other woman? What could she do about that anyway? She didn't really have a choice now, did she? Like always, her father and the Dark Lord made the choice for her. She couldn't stand other people running her life for her. She was her own person, dammit!

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. "I need to go." She mumbled, standing up. "Okay, then." Draco said. She walked out of the room and headed for the Potions classroom.


	2. Detention

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, except for Delia. I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. **_

_Author's Note: I have a few reviews that are approving, so I'll continue this until you think I should stop! He-he. Well, enjoy this chapter!_

Delia knocked on the door to the Potions classroom, not wanting to barge in. "Enter." His cold voice commanded, just in case it was someone else. She pushed the door open and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

She glanced around and saw that she was alone with him. "Slow day?" She asked, sitting on top of his desk. He nodded, not looking up from his grading. "So, how'd I do?" She said, peering at the homework from last night. "Huh?" He looked up.

She chuckled. "How did I do on my essay?" She asked. "You'll have to find that out tomorrow." Snape said. She laughed. "Not going to pick favorites, even for your fiancé?" She said. He shook his head and continued to grade the papers. "What's the matter?" She sighed.

"There's nothing the matter." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Severus, I know when you're lying to me. Do I need to get the Veratuserim?" She asked. Severus looked up. "I've been thinking…" He started.

"Oh, no. That's never a good thing." Delia said, laughing. He smirked. "I'm being serious, Delia." He said. "And when are you not serious?" She remarked. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "How are we supposed to do this?" He asked.

"Do what?" She replied, staring at him like he grew an extra head. "This… this marriage!" He said. "I have a simple answer. We don't have a choice. If you deny the Dark Lord's orders, he'll kill you. If I deny those same orders, my father will disown me and then the Dark Lord will kill me." She said.

"How is that simple? You're just going to marry me because you don't have a choice? I want you to marry me because you're in love with me. Because you couldn't bear to live without me. I don't want you to live a miserable life." He said, causing Delia to roll her eyes. "Severus, you worry too much. For the time being, let's not think about marriage. You just worry about teaching us _dunderheads_, as you so politely put it, and playing spy. I will worry about passing my classes, especially yours, and making sure that the Golden Trio doesn't bother my brother or get him expelled. How does that sound?" She asked.

Severus chuckled momentarily, and then became serious again. "Listen, I—"

"I know you're playing spy for both sides, Severus. I'm an expert Legilimens." She said when Severus's eyes widened, alarmed. "You needn't worry, darling. I won't tell anyone. The only reason I used Legilimency on you is because, since we're going to get married, I figured I should know everything. And now I do." She said, smirking. Severus nodded and said, "I trust you."

"Good. Now, would you like some help grading those papers?" She asked. Severus smiled and slid a stack of papers to her.

The hour and a half consisted of nothing but grading. No words were spoken between the two of them, besides snide comments about certain essays. Delia spent most of the time thinking. Why would he hide the fact that he wanted Potter to defeat the Dark Lord? Did he seriously think that she would run off and tell on him? Was he really that stupid? She was glad that his heart wasn't fully into this whole Death Eater crap, but he could have at least confided in her instead of keeping it all locked up.

She glanced at the man. His black hair hung in front of his face as he leaned forward to grade papers. How could anyone not adore this man? He took his job seriously, even though he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He was devoted. If he was this faithful in his work, maybe he would be a devoted husband. She smiled at the thought. No war, no Harry Potter, no Dark Lord; just the two of them in a cozy house.

She knew he still loved Lily Evans, but after reading his thoughts, she found out that there was room in his heart to love someone else… her. There was a piece of him that wanted to move on. He was tired of hurting. Tired of being alone. She could give him that if he would just open up to her. She could provide the love for him that he had so seriously lacked as a child. Yes, she knew how horrid his parents were. She knew how awful the people were to him when he went to school here; even her own father despised him because he was a half-blood. She knew how the Marauders tortured him nonstop. She knew everything that he hid.

All she wanted was to be there for him. She was willing to overlook all of his flaws and his miserable past. All she wanted to do was love him with all of her heart. Was it possible that she did love Severus Snape? Would Severus allow himself to love again?

As she was watching this man, he looked up and his black eyes met her grey ones. Yes, she realized, she did love him. He smiled. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "N-no, nothing wrong." She stuttered. "You sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Positive." She said, smiling at him. "Okay. Are you finished with those essays?" He asked. "Yep, I am." She said, nodding. "Great. Thank you, dear." He said softly. She blushed, causing him to laugh. "I didn't know that the great Delia Malfoy could blush!" He exclaimed. "Oh, shut up, Severus." She said, laughing along with him.

She looked at the clock and stood up. "I should probably get to the common room and get some sleep, Severus." She said. She noticed the glimpse of disappointment that spread across his face before he covered it up with a loving smile. "Of course." He said. She continued to look at him. "Maybe I could cause a ruckus in your class next time and get another detention?" She said, cocking an eyebrow. He laughed. "Or, you could just walk over and visit me when you want." He said. She nodded. "I'll do that. Well, goodnight." She said, walking around the desk and kissing him quickly, but softly, on the lips. She walked out quickly, and the door shut before she ever heard him mutter, "I love you, Delia. I see that now."


	3. Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, except for Delia. I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. **_

_Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews that I have been getting, especially those that include constructive criticism. Your reviews really matter to me; they let me know what I might be doing wrong and help me become a better writer! So, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep this story going! If I make some errors about the story, please let me know. Thank you so much! I'm sorry it's so short this time._

When Delia walked back into the Slytherin common room, she noticed that Draco was sitting up waiting for her. "So, how'd it go?" Draco asked.

She shrugged. "We just graded essays, and I figured out that he's worried about this whole marriage thing." She said, sitting next to her brother on the black leather couch.

"Why?" Draco asked watching her.

"He says that he doesn't want me to live a miserable life with him. He wants me to marry him because I'm in love with him, not because we have no choice." Delia said, smiling a little.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "You never answered my question earlier." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, glancing at her brother.

"Before you left, I asked you if you loved Severus, and you never answered. So, answer now." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"I think I do." She muttered. "I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him. I worry about his well-being. I want him to be happy." She added to emphasize why she thought that she was in love with Severus Snape.

"Do you think he loves you?" Draco asked.

"That, my dear brother, I'm not so sure about." Delia said, chuckling.

"Why are you not sure?" Draco asked, his cool eyes concerned.

"I'm just not. I mean, there are plenty of better women in the world besides me. Why would he love me?" She said, looking down at her feet.

"You know, for a Malfoy, you have very low self-confidence." Draco said, laughing when she looked at him, surprised.

"You can be a real bastard, Draco." She said, laughing along with him.

Silence filled the room. Draco sighed and stood up. "I think I'm about to go to bed." He said, yawning.

"'Kay. Goodnight, Draco." Delia said, looking up at the one person she had ever looked up to. Sure, he was thirteen minutes older than she was, but he was still her big brother. He was the only person that she could confide in when they were growing up. He was cynical and bossy round the rest of the Slytherins, but he had always been kind and sincere when it came to her. She believed that she was the only person that was grateful to have him in her life.

Draco smiled at her. "Goodnight, Delia. Have pleasant dreams." He said, kissing her on the cheek and walking toward the boys' dormitories. Sighing, Delia stood up and walked into her own dormitory. She walked quickly, but quietly to her bed, and with a flick of her wand, she changed into her silky black nightgown. She climbed into the bed and pulled the green curtains closed. Resting her head on the pillow, she thought of the way Severus looked when she left the Potions classroom. How he looked as if he didn't want her to leave. Was it possible that he might love her already? With the questions in mind, Delia fell asleep and dreamt of the man she looked forward to marrying.


End file.
